


Fill This Space

by semperama



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Band of Brothers [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/pseuds/semperama
Summary: Why should they keep themselves confined to this bed, this room? Why not fill every corner with the sound of this, the way they love each other?





	Fill This Space

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the rare word prompt "murklins", meaning "in the dark".

Dick turns the light on, but Nix comes in the room behind him and turns it off again, the sound of the switch a sharp and final clack. A protest starts to form on Dick’s lips, then dies when Nix’s arms slip around him from behind and his mouth presses a hot ring at the base of his neck. And once they tumble down to the bed together, the light switch is too far away. Five steps there, five steps back, too much time to be away from Nix’s mouth, too many seconds when they already don’t have as many as they should.

They always do this in the dark, and Dick thinks he knows why that is. It feels like something meant to be kept secret, hidden even from the silent furniture in the room, hidden from the walls themselves. Nix keeps himself quiet. He puts teeth-marks in the side of his fist or hides his mouth in the crook of his elbow. He tamps down on his emotion and diminishes until Dick fears he’ll open his eyes and be alone in bed.

Tonight, Dick isn’t in the mood to indulge it. He didn’t get his way about the light, but that doesn’t mean he has to settle for seeing as little of Nix as possible. Nix is the one who reads maps, but Dick isn’t hopeless, and when he closes his eyes and uses his mouth, his hands, he can see the ridges and valleys of Nix’s body well enough. He charts the topography of the bones in his ankle, the slope of his shoulder, his collarbone. He measures the span of Nix’s hips with his hands, and the distance from his knees to the apex of his thighs.

“Goddamnit, Dick,” Nix whispers, his breathing harsh.

“What was that?” Dick asks, nosing along the crease of Nix’s hip, fighting a smile, fighting the urge to plead for more, more words, any sound at all. They have a house to themselves, and really, what is the point? Why should they keep themselves confined to this bed, this room? Why not fill every corner with the sound of this, the way they love each other?

Nix tugs him up by the hair and groans into his mouth, and that one long, low sound feels like a triumph. “What are you doing?” he murmurs. “What are you doing to me?”

“Want to see you.” Dick’s eyes have adjusted a little, and when he pushes himself up on his arms and looks down at Nix’s face, he can see the way his jaw is slack with pleasure already, and the little furrow in his brow, like he’s concentrating very hard on what Dick is saying. “Want to hear you.”

But Nix has never been known to make anything easy. He holds out until Dick is inside him. He turns his face away, and Dick turns it back, cupping his whole hand around Nix’s jaw and holding it there until he’s sure Nix won’t turn away again. Their eyes meet, and Dick can tell Nix wants to look away, but he doesn’t. He digs his fingers into Dick’s shoulder instead, and then finally, finally he cries out, a strident, bitten-off sound that seemed to come from somewhere deep inside him, someplace Dick isn’t sure he’s seen until this moment.

Dick kisses him, because he’s seen and he’s heard and now he wants to taste. He’s greedy, so greedy it surprises him.

“Lew,” he says in his ear, once he’s tasted his fill. And Nix moans his name right back at him, like a term of endearment, like the most precious sound in the world. It’s just a whisper, but now, it’s enough. The house doesn’t seem so dark or so quiet anymore.


End file.
